Imposible de explicar
by Nune
Summary: Sangre-sucias. Hombres. Draco sabe que no es igual que el resto de sus compañeros.


_¡Hola! ^^_

_Mucho tiempo llevo ya sin subir nada aquí, así que hoy vengo con un nuevo One-Shot escrito para un reto. La única condición era que fuese alguna de las siguientes parejas: Dramione, Drarry o Luna/Pansy. He querido hacer una especie de revoltijo y este es el resultado._

_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, situaciones y blabla pertenecen a Jotaká, yo sólo quiero entretenerme y entretener a quienes lean (:_

_**Advertencia**: Slash muy muy suavecito y algunas palabras subidas de tono. ¿Pero realmente hay que seguir avisando de esto?_

_Dedicado a mi querida Tami. Te quiero, preciosa (L)_

**Imposible de explicar**

Pasos silenciosos y prohibidos en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Es tarde, sabe de sobra que no debería estar allí, pero, ¿desde cuándo a Draco Malfoy le han importado las normas?

Ha vuelto a pasar una noche maravillosa en la Sala de los Menesteres, si le pillan no tendrá más que inventarse alguna excusa barata que su apellido se encargará de limpiar y de hacer que suene creíble. Porque, obviamente, la verdad es _imposible de contar_.

Nadie en su sano juicio creería que ha pasado la noche con Hermione Granger. Y mucho menos que no es la primera vez que la pasa con ella.

Todo empezó hace apenas un par de meses. Insultos por aquí, insultos por allá. Tal y como llevaban actuando toda su vida, nada novedoso. Pero aquella vez estaban solos, y la muy perra llevaba las de ganar con su lengua viperina. Draco Malfoy, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía incapaz de responder con fuerza a los insultos de aquella mujer. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban los dos enzarzados en una pelea no verbal en la que sus lenguas y manos tomaron preferencia.

Y desde entonces no ha sido capaz de parar. Aunque tiene muy claro que no siente nada por ella y le trae sin cuidado lo que ella piense. Besos, mordiscos, sexo. Y punto.

Está tan concentrado en los recuerdos, en los viejos y en los más recientes, que es incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando alguien le agarra por detrás, le da la vuelta empujándolo contra la pared y le rompe la nariz de un puñetazo. Se siente estúpido por haberse dejado sorprender, por haberse dejado agredir de una manera tan muggle. Y se siente aún más estúpido cuando ve la cara de Potter frente a la suya.

-¡Potter, eres gilipollas!-le grita, llevándose una mano a la nariz sangrante.

-Cierra la bocaza. Me tienes harto, ¿te creías que era idiota y que no me iba a dar cuenta?

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

La voz de Draco suena nasal.

-No te hagas el santo.-Harry alza la mano derecha y agarra a Draco del cuello.-Deja en paz a Hermione. Lo digo muy en serio.

Tal vez Draco debería asustarse. Tiene la nariz rota y a un tío con pinta de chalado con ganas de estrangularle. O al menos debería mostrar cierta docilidad, algo de respeto, dejando de lado sus aires de grandeza. Pero en vez de eso, ríe. Ríe como un chiquillo durante un buen rato, hasta que su risa se transforma en algo malicioso que acaba disminuyendo hasta convertirse en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué pasa, te jode que me esté tirando a tu amiguita?

-¡Calla!

Harry se acerca más y aumenta la presión sobre el cuello del rubio.

-Vaya, vaya... A Potter le pone la empollona pero alguien superior a él se le ha adelantado. Es una lástima.

Harry le mira con furia, porque quiere decir demasiadas cosas pero se siente incapaz. Tantas, tantísimas cosas, que las palabras se le atropellan en la mente antes de que su boca sea capaz de pronunciarlas. Porque no es precisamente Hermione quien _le pone, _como vulgarmente dice Draco, más bien es cierto rubio que en esos momentos tiene delante. Pero, claro, como eso tampoco es capaz de decirlo, en vez de hablar, actúa. Y los labios de Draco saben diferente a cualquier otros. Tal vez sea el gusto de la sangre que se desliza desde su nariz, tal vez sea que aún huele a sexo, tal vez sea que besar a otro hombre es muy diferente a como él lo había imaginado.

Esa noche, Draco descubre varias cosas. La primera, que eso que dice el capullo de Blaise, lo de que es un flojo incapaz de echar más de un polvo por noche, es mentira. La segunda, que después de haberse acostado con varias mujeres a lo largo de su juventud, lo que le gusta es lo prohibido. Lo que su padre jamás aprobaría. Sangre-sucias. Hombres.

Y al día siguiente, cuando varios compañeros le preguntan por qué tiene tan mala cara, esas ojeras tan pronunciadas, Draco se limita a mandarlos al infierno y decirles que no les importa. Porque es _imposible de explicar._


End file.
